


Marvel's Spider-man: New enemies

by Kamikaze132



Series: The Sensational Spider-Man [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Video Games 2018-2020), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Action, Angst, BAMF Peter Parker, Experienced Peter Parker, F/M, Genius Peter Parker, Romance, Smart Peter Parker, Trainee Gwen Stacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze132/pseuds/Kamikaze132
Summary: Peter thought that his life was perfect. He had a stable job, a great girlfriend, a home that he couldn't get kicked out of, Spider man was doing great, Spider Woman was also doing great, there was no one out to get his blood. Life was perfect.Almosttooperfect.He really should have known that Universe loved to play pranks on him. He suddenly has a new enemy on his hands, his relationship with Gwen is broken and his friends are in danger.Will he be able to work his way through the newest obstacle course life has set for him? His chances aren't looking so good.
Relationships: Luke Cage & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov & Gwen Stacy, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Danny Rand, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker & Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker and Miles Morales, Peter Parker and Pepper Potts, Peter Parker and Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel)
Series: The Sensational Spider-Man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595194
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Marvel's Spider-man: New enemies

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't the work before this one, you may not understand the storyline of this one. In that case, it is advised that you read "The Marvel that is Spider-man".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes a visit to an old friend, has some fun with the defenders and gets hot dogs with Captain America.

_Peter......I saw you as a son......I should have known that you would turn on me.......just like all the others._

_Turn?.......Turn? I worshipped you! Your mind.....your conscience, wanting to help others.......the way you never gave up!_

__

__

_That's because men like us have a duty. A responsibility. To use our talents in the service of others. Even if they don't appreciate it........we have to do what's best, for those beneath us. Whether they understand it or not!_

__

__

_No. You're wrong. YOU WERE EVERYTHING I WANTED TO BE!_

"Dr. Parker?" 

Peter snapped from his trance, looking up to see a Hispanic woman holding a clipboard, looking at him in concern. "Are you alright?" 

It took him a moment to notice the tear running down the right side of his face. He hastily wiped it and stuffed the photograph of him and Otto into his jacket's inner pocket. "I'm fine just......painful memories." 

The woman nodded hesitantly. "Alright. Anyway, he's ready for you."

He nodded as he got up and followed the woman as she lead him into different halls. It was the first time he was visiting the Riker's as himself and he was feeling rather depressed, given the purpose of his visit. But he was also determined to get through with this.

It would grant him at least some form of closure.

He eyed the two guards that were escorting him. It felt rather......strange, to be protected for once. Riker's held quite a few dangerous people, but it wasn't always secure. There were always a few people who were smart enough to escape every now and then. Case in point, Vulture. The guy escaped just yesterday, and it remained a mystery to Peter as to why would Toomes continue to be the Vulture when he was suffering from spinal cancer.

They turned another corridor, and Peter could see a door at the end of the hall. He was almost amused, on the other hand, to be walking among the prisoners. A good percentage of Riker's prisoners were caught by Spiderman, and they wanted him dead. 

Nobody knew. Hah.

"You have fifteen minutes," the guard announced as they entered, pointed to a wall lined with telephones. Telephones to talk with inmates. Peter walked over to one of the seats and sat down, waiting.

It didn't take long. The door on the other side of the wall opened and out walked Peter's old friend, and former mentor. 

Otto looked mostly fine, if a bit tired. He was walking alright too, which meant the disorder hadn't reached his legs yet. But as he walked closer, Peter could see that his hands were shaking slightly. Before, they only shook when Otto would try to reach for something behind him. Now, they were shaking even when they weren't doing anything.

It didn't completely surprise him that Otto's face twisted up at the sight of him. Peter expected that. What he didn't expect was the touch of resignation in his eyes. Almost as if.....

He mentally shook off those thoughts. Now wasn't the time. Otto sat down in front of him, scowling. And he spent a good minute of doing just that. Peter met his scowl with a neutral expression of his own. Finally, he and Otto reached for the phones at the same time. Peter tried not to look at Otto's shaking hand as he brought the phone to his ear. "Hello Otto."

"Peter."

Peter tapped on the table in front of him. "How are you?"

Otto's scowl didn't let up, but he did hold up his shaking hand. "What does it look like?"

Peter's lips twitched. "You look fine......mostly."

Otto's deadpan was rather impressive. "You don't know the half."

They descended into another minute of silence, which Otto broke. Peter was taken aback by the sneer on his face. "Are you here to gloat? To see if I'm keeping your secret?"

Peter opened his mouth to answer.....and closed it. He deliberated for a moment, then answered in a tight voice. "No."

"Then why are you here? Why now?"

Peter frowned, looking down for a moment. ".....closure. I came to offer closure." 

Otto narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I finished our work." There. He said it.

Otto's eyes widened in genuine surprise. "You mean.....?"

Peter nodded, and watched as Otto seemed to fold into himself. His former mentor took in shuddering breaths to calm himself down and when he looked up, there was.....gratitude in his eyes?

"......Thank you." Those two words said more than what Peter had heard from the man he used to know and worship before he changed into Doc Ock. He smiled and nodded, feeling tension drain from his shoulders. "You're welcome."

"I have to admit that.....this was not what I was expecting when you came here," Otto revealed, looking sincerely grateful.

"I thought it might bring some inner peace to your soul," Peter admitted jokingly. 

Otto sighed, looking wistful. "Helping people was all that I wanted to do. But then....."

He couldn't continue, and Peter understood that it was hard for him too. To talk about the neural interface that turned Otto into a completely different person. "Do you watch the news?"

Otto snorted derisively. "No. The policies changed three months ago."

Peter debated whether to tell him the next piece of news. It would give Otto some closure, or it wouldn't. But in his opinion the odds seemed to be in the favor of the former, given how much Otto hated him.

"Norman Osborn is dead."

Peter carefully watched Otto for any reaction. First there was the widening of the eyes, then the jaw dropping, then the jaw moving as if trying to speak but no words coming out. It took Otto a few moments to get his voice back. He was looking down, rubbing his head as if that would give him answers. "What? How?"

"He tried to kill Spiderman as the Green Goblin. Got impaled by his own glider." Peter laid it out for him. It was the simplest and the most he could give Otto right now. Their time was finishing. 

Otto's head snapped up, looking at him with wide eyes. All he managed to say was-

"Oh."

He looked down to where his other hand was resting on the table. For a few moments he was quiet, but when he spoke, Peter couldn't identify the emotion in his voice. His throat seemed to have clogged up. "I see....you have given me a lot to think about Peter."

"Time up," the guard announced, moving towards Peter.

"Take care of yourself Peter."

Peter was a little surprised when Otto took the initiative to say the goodbyes, but smiled on the inside. It felt good to know that Otto still cared about him. "You too Otto."

He placed the phone down, standing up. He gave one last nod to Otto before walking out of the doors.

Later that night, Otto smiled as he stared at his ceiling. "You finally got what you deserved, Norman."

XXXXXXX

"That's the building?"

"Yep."

"Makes you wonder just how no one finds out."

"They just pretend, Peter. Cops are corrupted like that and you know it."

Peter stood beside Daredevil in his Spiderman suit, both looking down at the seven-story building. Yes, Daredevil was looking, as in seeing, getting visual input. A year passed since the death of the Green Goblin, and Peter Parker created a solution for the visually impaired people, particularly those who were blind or color blind. The BIO glasses were Peter's brainchild; the glasses were camera-equipped, deconstructing the visual information and feeding it directly into a person's Visual cortex, effectively granting sight. Peter was especially proud of coming up with the name BIO glasses, which stood for Blindness-Is-Overrated.

If his work in prosthesis didn't launch him into fame, this certainly did. A 23-year-old scientist at Horizon labs who found the solution to blindness.

Peter would certainly not forget Matt's reaction when he saw the world again for the first time in years. He had never seen Matt cry before; the man had hugged Peter for over fifteen minutes, crying into his shoulder. It was the most emotion Peter had seen Matt display, and he was immensely happy for his friend.

Another significant development Peter made was to his suit. He found a way to improve the durability of his suit, even managing to make it bulletproof. It turned out that Unstable molecules bonded rather amazingly with Kevlar. The result was a bulletproof Spiderman suit, without any loss to his flexibility.

Science was amazing.

"Thanks for the suit," Matt quietly said. 

Oh yeah, Peter also made a bulletproof suit for Matt, knowing the man's tendency to run into gunfights. It also included a visor that operated the same as the BIO glasses. 

"Anytime pal," Peter returned just as quietly. "Where are Luke and Danny?"

Matt gave a disappointed grunt. "Running late as usual. Speaking of which, you were late too."

"Hey! I was running an important errand!"

The sound of a door opening made them turn around. Luke Cage and Danny Rand, aka Powerman and Ironfist, stepped onto the roof. The man leading them was none other than Captain America. "Sorry we're late."

Peter sheepishly chuckled when Matt gave him an unimpressed stare. "You invited Captain America to this?"

Peter shrugged. "He was getting bored."

Matt snorted, but turned back to watching the building. Peter smiled underneath his mask. "Hey guys!"

He shared a hand hug with Luke. "What's up webhead?" 

"Oh nothing much, just beating up thugs on the street for therapy. How about you?"

"Same old, same old."

He turned to Danny, who gave him a peaceful smile. "Good evening, my friend."

"Wow, still as Zen as ever huh?"

He turned to Cap, who looked a little awkward standing off to the side. "Hey there Cap."

A nod. "Spiderman."

Peter took a moment to realize why Steve looked so awkward. Peter had been working with the three defenders for years, while Steve's situation was that of a new kid trying to fit in a new group. He winced; he totally forgot how that sucked.

He nodded to the edge of the roof. "Let's do this."

Steve looked at him. "You got a plan?"

Peter shrugged. "Sort of. See those snipers on the roof? I go in and take them out. I'll give the green light and Cap, you and Cage move in from the front." He looked at the other two. "I'll get you a web line to the fourth and the fifth floors. I'll work my way down, while you guys work your way up. Stay silent for as long as you can, otherwise they go trigger happy. Sounds cool?"

Steve looked up with an amused smile. "Sounds good."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Well look at that. The kid's starting to give the orders now."

Peter raised his palms. "Sorry I just-"

But Luke just chuckled and clapped him on his back, almost sending Peter stumbling. "No worries webs. I just found it cute."

"I'm not cute," Peter grumbled, but sobered up. "Alright. Let's get to our positions, yeah?"

A minute later, he got the go-ahead from Cap. Web zipping, he knocked out all the snipers in quick succession, before they even had a chance to realize that he was there. After a small scuffle with the three more guys that were present, the roof was clear. "Alright, the roof's clear."

_"Copy that. We're moving in."_

While that was happening, Peter shot a web line to the roof where Matt and Danny were standing. Another web line connected to the fire escape of the fourth floor. He joined those two, which then straightened into a taut line. Without hesitation, Danny casually stepped onto the line and walked over to where the other end was stuck, with Matt following shortly. 

"Damn, never knew you had it in you DD," Peter lightly jabbed as he opened the terrace door and walked inside. 

_"Get serious webhead,"_ came back the annoyed reply.

Just then, the sounds of scuffle filled their radios. "Wow, things just got serious," he couldn't help but comment. 

He stuck to the wall and crawled down until he was right above a room of fifteen weapon smugglers who had no idea what was going on on the ground floor. Two web bombs caught everyone off guard, the goons all letting out shouts of surprise. Peter dropped down and almost danced his way through everyone. He didn't need more than one hit to knock everyone out. "Heh, this was easy."

_"Get some motherfuckers!"_

Peter snorted and was about to inform that his first floor was clear, when he got a pleasant shock. 

_"Language!"_

_".....dude, did Captain America just tell Cage to mind his language?"_

_"I literally don't have any answer to that."_

Peter's grin couldn't get any wider as he jumped down a floor. Despite Matt always telling him to be serious, he always somehow got involved in the team banter. He couldn't believe the last time he had worked with the Defenders was almost four years ago. This was so much fun!

_"I'm still trying to believe that Captain America told me to mind my language!"_

*grunt* _"Sorry, just slipped."_

Peter just opened the door to a room full of guys pointing guns in his face. "Hi, I'm the sheriff around these parts. Could I please see your licenses for those guns?"

"DIE SPIDERMAN!"

His spider-sense buzzed, and Peter threw a gravity mine right into the middle of the room, sending most of the thugs face-planting on the ceiling. He took advantage of the others' shock and blitzed through them. After tying them up in webbing, he nodded to himself and spoke into the comms. "Okay, seventh and sixth floors are secure."

_"Same with the ground, first and second. I and Cap are now advancing to the third level."_

Danny was distinctly amused. _"Dude, what are you, playing a video game? Fifth floor clear, by the way."_

_"Real life too. Much more fun than consoles!"_

*sigh* _"Can we please focus, fellas? Fourth is clear too."_

*grunt* _"Damn, get a life Murdock! Learn to enjoy once in a while."_

Matt's reply was drier than the desert air. _"I have a life. It's better than yours."_

_VROOOM!_

_"Spiderman, heads up. A car just sped away."_

"Yeah I got that." Peter jumped out of a window, spotting the car turning the corner. "I'm in pursuit.....and god, I sound like Ethan Hunt."

_"Man, Ethan Hunt is way cooler than you."_

"Ethan Hunt can't do half the stuff that I can, Cage!" 

_"I agree with Cage, my friend. If Ethan Hunt had powers, he'd be way cooler than you."_

"......so not the point, but I can't believe you betrayed me Fist!"

Peter pulled on his web, launching himself higher and further. He landed right on top of the runaway car, smashing all the glass with his landing. "Hi, can you step outside for a moment?" 

He pulled the thug out of his seat and threw him away, webbing him to a streetlight. He then bounced onto the center of the roof. "Time to pull on the brakes, buddy!"

He smashed his hand through the roof, found the handbrake, and pulled it. The first law of inertia came into play as he and the thug were thrown, albeit in slightly different ways. Peter's jump was controlled, while the thug came crashing through the windshield. Peter webbed him to a streetlight as well. "Runaways are no problem. And for the record, DD is way cooler than you guys!"

_"Did you hear that Danny? The kid no longer thinks we're cool! They grow up so fast!"_

_"Indeed."_

Peter snorted. These guys were something else. "KAOS, call the cops. Our work is done."

**"Sure thing Pete."**

XXXXXXX

After exchanging goodbyes with the Defenders, Peter found himself with Steve on a rooftop, eating hot dogs. "Sorry if you felt awkward today, Cap. Must suck to feel completely left out on the banter."

He received an amused gaze in return. "It wasn't that bad. I was actually laughing on the inside throughout the mission. Kind of reminded me of my old times with the Avengers." 

Peter took a drink of his soda. "You guys chatted like we did?"

Steve's face scrunched up. "Not like you guys. We kept it serious. Of course, Tony and Clint would occasionally snark at someone. But most of the times Tony made old man jokes about me." 

Peter chuckled, shaking his head. "Can't imagine why."

Steve snorted, and they fell into a companionable silence after that, finishing their hot dogs. They kept watching the New York skyline, lost in their thoughts until one particularly struck out to Peter. "Hey."

Steve glanced towards him. "What?"

"How's it going?"

Steve frowned in confusion. "How's what going?"

Peter elaborated. "You know, you and Tony...."

Steve immediately understood what he was talking about. "Oh."

Peter noticed how the mood turned somber and hastily backtracked. "I mean, it's alright if you don't tell-"

Steve waved his worries away. "It's fine." He sighed. "We're still working on it.....but it will take a while," he finished with a sad smile.

Peter nodded, idly waving his legs back and forth. "......why did you keep it a secret though?"

Steve looked downcast as he rested his hands on the ledge, almost hunching in on himself. "I thought I was protecting Bucky. I thought if I never told Tony the truth about his parents, I would be sparing him the grief. It never occurred to me until Tony barged into my quarters in Leipzig that I nearly sacrificed my friendship with him to do what I thought was best."

He then gave a depreciating snort. "Guess I should have known that it would come around to bite me in my ass."

Peter gasped in mock offense. "Captain America said a bad language word!"

Steve lightly swatted at him with a small smile. "It was one time!"

But the joking atmosphere didn't last long, and neither did Peter do anything to make it last. "Cap, why did you think you knew what was best?" _for your friend_.

Steve pursed his lips. "I guess I just.....didn't want to lose Bucky now that I had found him again. He's the only one left connected to my time. He's my best friend."

Peter took a deep breath to say something, but didn't. He let it go. "You screwed up big time, Cap."

Steve looked sad as he agreed to the statement. "I know. Me and Tony.....it would never be what it used to be again."

Peter patted his thigh. "No it won't.....but the important thing is that you learned." He leaned in, making sure he sounded appropriately serious. "Do it again, and we will have a repeat of the airport fight. Only this time, everyone would be watching."

Steve raised an eyebrow, but Peter didn't waver. At last, Steve smirked and nodded. "I read you, Spiderman." 

**"Peter, someone just spotted the Vulture. He's in East Harlem."** Both the heroes turned towards where the Spiderman mask was lying.

Peter sighed as he grabbed his mask and stood up. "Well, gotta go Cap. Do you need a lift?"

Steve shook his head. "No. Vulture is more important. I can take a taxi."

Peter snorted as put on his mask. "I'm sure that will go over smoothly. See you later Cap!"

Steve watched as Peter jumped off the ledge and in moments, he was a speck in the distance. He smiled to himself as he looked up to the sky. "Later Pete."

XXXXXXX 

"You know Adrain, you really should consider retiring. Your game is slipping. I doubt you have a retirement fund but hey, maybe someone will take pity on an old man," Peter quipped as he watched Adrian be taken away, his gear completely busted by him. The cancer must really be causing Adrian pain, for the man's maneuvers were rather sluggish.

He heard footsteps coming up behind him. "Nobody's taking pity on that asshole."

"Nice to see you too Jean." Peter greeted the Captain cheerfully. Jean DeWolff was a woman who was much like Yuri in many ways, but she was a little more receptive to his jokes. "What took you?"

"Traffic's just the worst. You don't need red lights to get stuck in traffic," the woman returned as she turned to him. Jean Dewolff was a pretty woman, someone he would have considered dating as Peter Parker. She was a fair-skinned woman with strawberry blonde hair and dark eyes. She had the tough girl aura around her, just like Yuri. She also liked to wear tight jeans and a black leather jacket, just like Yuri. She was also one of the officers in Yuri's precinct on the police force who didn't shoot him in their first meeting. Her interactions with Spiderman were limited, given how he usually worked with Yuri. But after Yuri left the force, Dewolff quickly rose through the ranks until she became a Captain, just like Yuri. After that, he began working with her more and more until their relationship almost resembled that of him and Yuri.

Only Dewolff would just leave him hanging when it came to bantering. That sucked.

"How did he even escape?"

Jean shrugged as she watched Adrian getting secured and driven away. "Could be an inside job, or by himself. As much as you mock him, he's pretty smart."

Peter waved a hand to convey 'so-so.' "I wouldn't give him too much credit. The guy chose to be a professional criminal. I'd say he needs some therapy."

Jean raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Like you're the one to talk. Swinging around in an onesie to help old ladies cross the streets? Really?"

Peter shook his head fondly. "Man, those were the days. Now though, it's not an onesie."

"Heh, whatever you say webhead. Anyways, thanks for making it easier for us." 

Peter smiled in his mask. "Aw, you're making me blush."

Jean snorted and started walking away. "Captain Watanabe always used to say that you were a pain in the ass. I'm starting to see that now."

Peter laid a hand on his chest. "That hurts."

He watched as she sat in one of the cars and sped away. He noticed one police officer looking at him funny, clearly wanting to say something. "Yes?"

"You do know that she has a crush on you, right?"

Wow.....he was not prepared for that. To be honest, it wasn't even on the list of things he expected from Jean, let alone last. Still, women crushing on Spiderman was something he had gotten a bit used to in the last few years. "Won't she kill or maim you for telling me that?"

The officer just shrugged. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Or me."

"Oh.....well, I'll be on my way officer. I got a date."

He was about to swing away when he heard a shout. "SPIDERMAN!"

He turned around to see none other than Mary Jane Watson waving at him, with a recorder in hand. _'Oh boy.'_

He walked up to her. "What are you doing here, Ms. Watson?"

This wasn't the first time MJ had taken an interview of Spiderman. She used to abuse the privileges of being Spiderman's girlfriend to the fullest. After Peter had talked to her after the Goblin crisis, she had expressed an interest in getting back together. But by then, Peter had already fallen in love with Gwen. It was a hard hit, and it was nearly a month before she talked to him again. After a heartfelt conversation where they both cried, apologized, and hugged it out, Peter introduced her to Gwen. 

It frightened Peter just how quickly she and MJ bonded. Turned out, MJ had shared a lot of embarrassing stories about Peter when he was her boyfriend. They became fast friends, but only after Gwen not so playfully threatened MJ to stay away from him. 

MJ grinned at him playfully. "I got a few questions Spidey."

Smiling, he shook his head. "I got somewhere to be, but I can answer one question."

MJ nodded, taking out her recorder and pressing a button. "Mary Jane Watson, assistant editor at Daily Bugle. So Spiderman, why do you wear a mask? Why do care about keeping your identity so secret?"

The question confused him a little, considering MJ very well knew his reasons for keeping Peter Parker separate from Spiderman. "Well Ms. Watson, I have a horribly disfigured face and I'm rather scared of being called a freak if the others see my face." MJ raised an eyebrow at him, silently telling him to be serious. "Ok, I was just kidding. The truth is.....being a superhero is a rather dangerous job and you make a lot of enemies. Enemies that want to hurt you by any means necessary. I keep my face hidden behind a mask because.....I'm afraid of what will happen to those I care about if my enemies know who I am. They will attack them to get to me.....and I'm afraid that they would succeed."

It was kind of impressive how MJ's expression was in complete contrast with her voice sounded. She had a grateful smile on her face but her voice was all reporter level cheerful. "Wow, that was.....a very thoughtful answer Spiderman. I'm sure the public will have a lot to think about. Thank you for answering the question."

She then turned off the recorder, and Peter asked her. "What was that about?"

MJ tucked a hair behind her ear, a nervous trait of hers. "Well, you know how Jameson keeps slandering you because you won't reveal your face? I was kinda hoping to give the people a genuine answer instead of letting triple J fill their head with his crap." 

"Oh." And didn't that touch him in the heart. It was really tear-inspiring just how much MJ did for him. If he wasn't in his suit he would have given her a hug right now. "I'll uh....well I gotta go."

Mary Jane watched him swing away with a small smile on her face. They may not be together anymore, but Peter was still her best friend. She knew that emotional conversations still weren't an area of his comfort. "Just keep doing what you do Pete."

XXXXXXX

He watched as the hero named Spiderman took down the vulture in a fight in the sky. "It perplexes me how this man can be so strong yet so agile, so reckless yet so very graceful at the same time," he mused to himself. His voice was a rich, deep baritone with a thick accent that echoed in the room.

"You are watching him again, my love?" 

It was a woman, dressed in a red nightgown who came walking down the stairs. She walked up behind the man and brushed her hands over his shoulders sensually. "You seem very interested in New York's Spiderman."

The man continued watching the feed, not responding to the woman's touch. "I have kept an eye on him for years, my love. But you very well know that I had other businesses on my hands. Now that they are finally done, I can once again focus my attention on him." 

The woman wrapped her hands around his neck. "I thought you were finished, my love. Himalaya was the last, remember?" 

The man shook his head as he continued to watch Spiderman. "One last.....Sergei Kravinoff will have one last hunt, my dear." 

He finally tore his gaze away from the screen and looked around the room. It was decorated with heads, bones and skins of various animals. "It will be my final hunt.....and I want it to be a worthy challenge, someone who can push me like no beast has ever done."

He looked back at the screen, where Spiderman was talking to a pretty red-haired woman. "You will be my greatest hunt, Spiderman. You will make a fitting end to the legacy of Kraven the hunter."


End file.
